


cats' indifference

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, can i get uhhhhhh boneless pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it was a waste of $62 dollars





	cats' indifference

**Author's Note:**

> insp. by the ‘we like zines!’ show they went on

Junk.

Everything she buys is complete junk.

Sure, she hasn't opened it yet and she doesn’t know what’s inside but she’s 99.9% certain it’s useless and she already wants to dispose of it like everything else she owned in their apartment.

The delivery guy stands there awkwardly as he feels a malicious aura surrounding the resident in front of him. It was quite a frightening scenario having to wait for a signature like this all while being stared down at for about 5 minutes now and one can imagine how worse off it is for him that this was his first day on the job. (Maybe he can guess why the last guy only lasted a short week and why he quit out of the blue yesterday). Still, he never thought he’d encounter someone so hostile on one of his rounds; most people enjoyed getting their packages, didn’t they?

"Um, can you plea-" He starts to say and then jumps when the person glares at him.

However, he’s finally put out of his misery when she moves to scribble down her name for the order. The box is quickly taken from him, the door loudly slams in his face and all he feels is relieved as he bolts out of the building to continue on with his day. As he does so, he makes a mental note to watch out for this ‘Im Nayeon’ girl from now on.

Inside, Nayeon runs a hand through her hair and clicks her tongue in annoyance. She really wanted to get rid of it right there in the doorway but then she remembered the last time she messed with Jeongyeon’s things. Long story short, she had 2 of her most expensive lipsticks ruined in retaliation and a full-blown war developed that she doesn’t want to think of wagering again.

Resigned, she throws the package haphazardly on the floor and about 15 or so minutes later, Jeongyeon saunters out freshly showered and dressed. The chic girl notices the package immediately and goes to open it all while drying her hair with that ridiculous 'self-drying' towel she bought last week.

"Yes!" She pulls something out and Nayeon has to rub her eyes in disbelief.

Were those…?

Cat ears?

Like from the animal?

It couldn't be...

But it was.

They were cat ears.

Jeongyeon’s bought many pointless things before but this has to be one of the few that were blatantly and outrageously pointless.

Usually, she at least gets things that most people are deceived into thinking are practical at the start.

There’s the peeler she got that Nayeon was originally impressed with – only for her to discover that it only worked on apples and only on apples that were of a certain size (not too small and not too large). The shooting range alarm clock proved ineffective because it literally turns off if you shoot anywhere due to its hypersensitivity. And then there’s those creepy eye stickers she bought which needed no further explanation.

To summarize, the purchases are either: 1) useless from the beginning or 2) become useless gradually. For instance, most break easily because of the ‘cheap’ appeal Jeongyeon falls for into thinking it’s a steal.

"Why? Just why?" She rubs her temples.

"Why what?"

"Why did you buy that?"

"It was 15% off – 62 dollars. I had to."

"62 dollars!? For an accessory only cosplayers and idols would wear?"

"This isn’t just an accessory, idiot. Look at it… it’s high-tech shit; it can reveal someone’s mood."

"How?"

She turns the box over and reads, "The ears flutter slowly or really fast to indicate varying levels of excitement, arousal, or affection... So cool! Wanna be my testing dummy and try it out?"

God, it’s basically a modified version of a mood ring if that’s the case. And a downgrade at that too, because it doesn’t even cover all the emotions of the spectrum. So stupid.

"What I want is for you to chuck it along with all of the garbage you throw your money at; they're taking up too much space anyway."

Jeongyeon scoffs and then chuckles. "This coming from the biggest slob I’ve ever met? Funny. At least I keep my things organized and I put it where they should be. Worry about more important things like that mess of a room you have and always being swiped left on Tinder."

Damn.

She didn’t have to go so hard like that.

Nayeon instantly feels the effects of the drag in her hair follicles and edges. Perhaps it hurt more because all of that was true. One of these days she’d get the upper hand and come up on top but she has to accept that today wasn’t going to be it.

She runs her index finger over her upper lip in defeat before taking hold of the cat ears.

"So do I just put this on?"

Jeongyeon smirks victoriously. "Yup, hook this thing here and that there."

She does it. "Uh, is it moving?"

"No..." Jeong makes sure everything is where they should be and that it's on before humming in thought. "Hold on, I got an idea."

She goes off somewhere and comes back with a collection of things in her arms. "I brought things that might stimulate you."

First, she holds up Kim Taeyeon’s "My Voice" album (mint condition and signed).

They wait...

...

No reaction.

Next, her favorite lipstick.

They wait...

 ...

Nope.

Lastly, she pulls out a collage of cute babies and toddlers pasted on printer paper that Chaeyoung made for her as a last minute birthday gift.

They're sure this one would do it but...

...

Indefinitely and utterly still.

Okay, something was wrong.

"Why isn’t it moving?" Jeong contemplates, rubbing her chin.

"What do you mean why? Obviously it doesn’t work." Nayeon curls her lip in disgust, taking it off. "If it hasn’t moved for Taeyeon, lipstick, and cute children – it’s 100% junk."

She feels foolish for even entertaining the idea that it was anything but.

As she leaves, Jeongyeon takes off the wrapped towel on her head to expose a mess of blonde hair.

But not just any blonde hair.

 _Wet_ , blonde hair.

She sighs.

Maybe her roommate was starting to have a point.

 

=^.^=

 

A few days pass and Nayeon forgets about the failed contraption until she sees it again during school.

She has her books against her chest and she’s passing through the hallways when she decides to peak into the library where she knew her friends were currently having study hall.

There she spots Jihyo, Mina, Chaeyoung (who was wearing it) and Jeongyeon huddled at a table.

The latter somehow locks eyes with her from the entrance and calls her over and she complies because she realizes that the failed contraption was actually moving even from her spot far away. It was fascinating.

"Take it back. Do you see this? It’s not junk."

Nayeon’s jaw drops as she stares at the evident motion. "How? How’d you get it to move?"

"We fed her fried chicken and just now we showed her a video of Kristen Stewart. It was pretty easy."

"No way… why does it work for her?"

"It works for all of us actually." Mina answers a little hesitantly.

"You should’ve seen Tzuyu." Jihyo snickers. "It took forever but we got her with dogs. We also reminded her you weren’t around and it sped up like crazy. "

"Guess it was only you it didn’t move for."

Nayeon gives out a small gasp.

No, not at the Tzuyu thing because she was used to it (although sure, it kinda stung) but at the fact that it functions fine… just not on her.

Unacceptable.

She was Nayeon.

Of course, she wouldn't take rejection well.

Yes, even from something as stupid as a novelty item.

"Wait! It doesn’t work on you either. I was there when you tried it." She points a finger.

Jeongyeon recalls back to their first encounter with the product and waves it off. "Oh that? I just had to touch my legos."

Unbelievable.

Un-fucking-believable.

It truly was excluding her.

"This is discrimination."

"Of?"

"It's discriminating me because I'm an extremely beautiful girl!"

Chaeyoung’s ears halt still at the words and the group all simultaneously and icily look away from her. "So as I was saying, is it weird to anyone that I don’t even like chicken that much and it reacted that way? Didn’t it make me look like a freak?""

"I think what’s even freakier is that Mina’s moved for BamB-"

"AAAAAAHDFHDSIH!!" Mina uncharacteristically yells to drown out the reply, feeling flustered and ashamed at the memory.

Jihyo looks somberly at her. The mood alters to a very depressing one. "Sorry, my bad. You’re right. We shouldn’t mention that ever again."

Nayeon huffs and stomps her foot down like a petulant child at the conversation, feeling very out of the loop. "Stop ignoring me. This is bullying."

"Take back what you said and we’ll un-shun you." Jeong pulls out a chair, inviting her in.

"It isn’t junk, happy?"

"Thanks. But not that – the beautiful girl bit."

"Oh shut up." She rolls her eyes and takes the seat nonetheless. "Let me try the cat ears again. It might work on me this time."

Chaeyoung shrugs, removes it from her head, and slides it on over to her. The trio watch in slight anticipation as she equips it.

They go through the rest of study hall going over everything Nayeon likes (for the second time) but they find and see for themselves that nothing happens.

The cat ears do not move.

They don’t even do as much as twitch.

It’s like it belongs to a feline that lost all 9 of its lives in a tragic accident.

"This is sad. Do you not enjoy anything Nabongs?" Jihyo shakes her head.

"But I do! This thing is- It’s-" She sputters incredulously.

She can’t finish her sentence. The looks of sympathy were too much for her and she storms out – more upset than one can imagine someone being for something that was basically a toy.

 

=^.^=

 

After swearing off anything and everything cat-related for a week, Nayeon's third encounter with the bane of her existence comes at one of Sana's parties.

Turns out, Jeongyeon brought it over as a party trick of sorts and everyone eats it up.

But of course, that's only because it works for them right?

She had planned to avoid it at all cost out of pure bitterness but then Dahyun drags her into a game that would inevitably lead to both her demise and liberation.

"We're going to be playing a game of spin the bottle but with a twist!" Sana announces to the small, gathered crowd sat around a circle. She pulls out a Pocari Sweat (not at all endorsed) and places it in the middle.

"What twist?" Eunha asks, seemingly rehearsed and way too enthusiastic.

"I'm glad you asked!" She winks. "A person will spin as normal but the spinner will wear this-" The cat ear contraption is whipped out and placed next to the bottle like a rabbit out of a hat maneuver "-and the person can only kiss the one it lands on only if it moves! ...But wait! It also has to be mutual so it'll be given to the other person and tested as well."

Many 'ooh' and 'aah' at the turn of events but Nayeon merely snorts. She figures she won't be kissing anyone then.

Which was cool with her. Not like anyone in the circle was all that tempting.

So the game kicks off and Yeri is randomly chosen to go.

She lands on Chaeyoung and they kiss.

Chaeyoung lands on Jinyoung and they don't.

Jinyoung lands on Jisoo and they do.

Jisoo lands on Rosé and they do.

It goes on like this and every time Nayeon is involved, nothing happens.

She's sure she's hurt a few feelings by not reciprocating but it's not like she can help it. (Admittedly she wouldn't reciprocate if she could though but that's besides the point).

"Did you kick me out of our group chat? I told you it doesn't work on me!" She tries to explain to her iljin posse in desperation after another looked-down-upon bottle fiasco.

Jennie gives her the stink eye and turns away.

"Jesus." She mutters. "I even had Jihyo vouch for me but no one believes me. Do people think I'm like too self-centered to care about anyone and that I'm showing my true colors or something?"

"Don't use the Lord's name in vain," Dahyun pats her on the shoulder in semi-comfort.

"Jesus?"

"No, Jihyo's. And don't sweat it, I believe in you."

"You do?"

"I lied but this is me trying to be a good friend. What do you think?"

Nayeon wants to leave right at that instant but then a bottle gets shoved in her hand by Jeongyeon.

"What?"

"It's your turn. Eunha and Sana left after they French kissed for like the twelfth time and I don't even think it was either of their turns but whatever. You're next to their spot so we'll resume with you."

"Ugh, I don't want to."

"Too bad. Do it." 

Jeez.

Okay.

Whatever.

So one last non-mutual turn before she can dip.

Fine by her.

She puts on the cat ears impatiently and swivels the bottle around.

As she does so, Momo shows her face for the first time that evening. (Nayeon learns later on that she had been late due to an insane all-you-can-eat buffet in which she ended up getting banned from).

But anyway, the moment that occurs because of her presence is all very incredible honestly.

In fact, it happens in a slow and overly-dramatic motion.

She takes Sana's spot, their eyes meet, the bottle starts to stop... and bam!

It happens all at once too.

Jeongyeon laughs.

Jennie calls her a liar.

Dahyun nudges her with her elbow.

And Momo looks confused at the bottle pointing at her but mostly at the ears rapidly moving on the other's head like defective windshield wipers. "What's going on?"

Nayeon can feel it herself. The cat ears were out of control and going so crazy that she didn't have to physically see them to confirm they were working. "Um."

Seriously?

What the fuck?

How embarrassing.

She wants to dig herself in a hole somewhere.

It didn't work for Taeyeon or lipstick or cute children but it works for Hirai Momo?

Her face reddens at the reality but a suppressed part of her isn't that surprised. She's aware she's always felt something a little extra for the girl but nothing ever came out of it due to conflicting schedules in which they couldn't meet a lot and overall non-action. And while Momo does dote on her and flatter her the times they see each other, she isn't entirely sure she's serious or likes her back.

As she's having this mental play-by-play, Jihyo explains the game to Momo and Nayeon bites her bottom lip as Momo takes the device from her.

Her heart races in wait and then it skips a beat when she sees Momo's ears start to move.

Reciprocated.

Momo smiles brightly with all of her teeth showing like the adorable little shit she is. "Wow I'm super lucky today."

"What? Did you want to kiss me or something?" Nayeon jokes, despite the mortifying and self-conscious atmosphere.

"Huh? Isn't that obvious? The buffet was great and all but this is definitely the highlight of my night. Also you look really nice and pretty. I like what you did with your-"

And because Nayeon feels so much at that moment and because she can't take it anymore, she throws caution to wind, grabs onto Momo's shirt and pulls her into a chaste but intense smooch.

Everyone is awed to say the least.

But the best part isn't even the kiss.

It's right after when Chaeyoung tells Momo it's her turn and to spin.

Nayeon practically dislocates Momo's arm and furiously takes her away as if forbidding her to participate and the girl naturally complies like a whipped puppy. (She says it wouldn't have moved for anyone else anyway).

 

=^.^=

 

Years later, it would be known as the very beginning of their sickeningly gross and loving relationship.

"I guess it wasn't a waste of 62 dollars after all," Nayeon admits to Jeongyeon one day, giving her the credit she deserves.

"I haven't seen it in a while. Do you still have it?" Tzuyu wonders.

"No, Nayeon broke it."

"Whoa, she liked Momo that much?"

Jeongyeon groans in contempt. "No, she used it while looking at herself in the mirror and it overheated."


End file.
